Passion
by HTi
Summary: Hikaru has been overwhelmed recently by the popularity the Host Club has brought him, and now, for the first time in too long, he and Kaoru spend some quality time together. Lemon, Twincest, HikaruKaoru


**This story was mistakenly put onto my other account. If you read it before and liked it, feel free to review again! I was so sad to lose my reviews, but I had to transfer the file! Thank you!**

Pinned up against the wall, there wasn't much Kaoru could do but hold tighter as Hikaru moved over him, crushing their lips together with dizzying force. Kaoru felt his hands roam his brother's hair as he moaned into his mouth.

Hikaru was rarely so passionate these days. He was going through a rough patch adjusting to the new popularity the Host Club had brought them, in particular the idea of publicizing their relationship, which up to this point had been between them. But now Kaoru could feel Hikaru's frustration fueling his fire, and he pushed his twin backwards, landing on top of him on their bed.

Kaoru's momentary dominance didn't last long. Within seconds Hikaru had him flipped over on his back, his hand stroking his chest, which was revealed through the shirt Hikaru had opened much earlier in their heated embrace, during which Kaoru had barely managed to close the door before Hikaru began ripping his thousand-dollar uniform open.

_He really _is_ in a mood tonight..._

But that was all the better for Kaoru. The brothers hadn't had this kind of fun for too long now - Kaoru was beginning to feel deprived. He gasped as Hikaru bent down to pull his shirt off completely, leaving Kaoru desperate to get his brother out of his clothes.

The blazer came off easily enough, as Hikaru so rarely kept it buttoned, but even Kaoru's experienced fingers stumbled as he moved to unfasten his shirt. Hikaru, ever the saint, moved to help him with the last few buttons, and within moments his shirt was off. Kaoru sighed.

Then Hikaru's head dipped down, and his lips met Kaoru's once more, this time gentler, more how Kaoru enjoyed it. When Kaoru was on top, however rarely that happened, Hikaru always urged him faster, harder, but Kaoru liked his brother to be gentle, even careful, a trait that did not come easily to Hikaru. But it was one of the things Hikaru loved so much about his brother - he always seemed so fragile in bed, like a glass figure he was entrusted with taking care of.

Kaoru entwined his fingers in his brother's as they kissed, feeling the growing discomfort between both of their thighs. He traced his thumb over Hikaru's hand, finally squeezing to indicate he was ready. Hikaru broke away and looked at him, his golden eyes full of desire. Kaoru nodded.

Quick as a flash, Hikaru was sitting up, unbuttoning his trousers. Kaoru, mind distracted by his brother's hand working his zipper, fumbled with his own pants, until Hikaru leaned over him again to help him. In one quick movement his pants were off, leaving only his boxers to get in the way of what he wanted. Hikaru leaned in close to Kaoru and planted a feather-light kiss on his forehead.

"I take it you can handle those?" he asked, eyeing the last obstacle covering Kaoru. He blushed and Hikaru smiled, fondly stroking the side of his twin's face. But instead of removing his last article of clothing, Kaoru reached out his arms and pulled Hikaru even closer, so that their near-nude bodies were touching, embracing as they kissed.

This kissing was different from earlier. With their growing desire, the pace began to speed up, and soon they were panting as their bodies shook the bedframe. The rest of their clothes were lost somewhere along the way, and when Hikaru moved his hand from his twin's face to touch his aching desire below, Kaoru let out a scream of pleasure. Hikaru, delighted, squeezed harder, and Kaoru shouted again, this time curling into a whimper at the end. He reached out to fondle Hikaru's shoulders, expressing what he wanted in his tawny eyes.

"Please, Hikaru," he said, breathing hard. "No more."

Hikaru nodded and rolled off of his brother, momentarily disappearing as he moved for the hidden compartment in their dresser. Groaning, Kaoru flipped himself over, burying his already-sweaty face in the pillows. When Hikaru returned, he smiled to see his brother prepared before him.

"You're eager today, aren't you?" he teased, running a finger along his twin's spine. Kaoru shivered.

"And of course today's the day you choose to be extra malicious," he replied, and Hikaru's hand lifted from his back.

"I'm not any different than normal, Kaoru. _You're_ just impatient."

Lifting his head to meet his twin's eyes, Kaoru glared at his brother. Hikaru laughed.

"All right, all right. I'll get on with it."

Kaoru had just opened his mouth for another snarky response when he felt a certain long, thin object enter him. A second appeared moments later. He groaned, putting his face back in the pillow.

All joking aside now, Hikaru was patient as he prepared his brother. Before he went any further he steadied Kaoru with one hand, then pushed a third digit inside of him. Eyes widening, Kaoru clutched his pillow, biting into it to hide his initial pain. Hikaru ran his hand in circles along Kaoru's back, and slowly, Kaoru adjusted to the feeling. When Hikaru felt his body loosen up, he removed his fingers entirely, and while he slicked himself, Kaoru flipped over in bed, his orange hair falling messily over the white pillow.

"You sure?" Hikaru asked, concerned. "It'll be tighter this way." Kaoru nodded.

"I want to see your face," he said, and Hikaru's eyes glowed.

Usually the boys made love with one of them (almost always Kaoru) buried in the pillows and sheets, muffling screams and moans of pleasure. The other (normally Hikaru) was free to moan and groan as he pleased, but it wasn't the noise the twins worried about. When they were both belly-down it left the pitcher more room to move, usually making it more comfortable for the so-called catcher. While Kaoru occassionally flipped over, Hikaru had never recieved while belly-up.

So, as Hikaru closed the bottle and Kaoru once again wrapped his arms around his brother, they came together, two pieces fitting together perfectly. Kaoru's head swam as his brother filled him, and when he had grown used to it, he squeezed Hikaru's wrists, a sure sign to continue.

Kaoru groaned as Hikaru moved inside of him. It seemed like no matter how many times they did this, it was still as tight a fill as the first time. But he felt himself widening, expanding around Hikaru, as Hikaru pushed further in.

Kaoru bucked his hips, urging his brother further, and suddenly Hikaru seemed to hit full steam. Kaoru saw stars as Hikaru pounded into him, all abandon lost as he screamed for more, bracing himself against the bedpost for support.

"Hikaru..._oh_..."

Kaoru gasped as Hikaru slowed down, making a rapid but careful pace inside of his brother, just like he knew Kaoru liked it, hitting his sweet spot every time. He swore as Kaoru clenched down again.

"Hikaru...I'm not going to make it...much longer..."

Hikaru shook his head, indicating that he wasn't going to last very long, either. Kaoru nodded and, with a thrust from Hikaru, his eyes widened, his head tilted back, his body arched, and he let out a cry of pleasure. Hikaru was right behind him, spilling out inside of him as Kaoru collapsed, feeling that familiar wet feeling. Hikaru remained over him for a split second, before Kaoru tugged him down to his level, and Hikaru fell onto his brother's chest. Kaoru ran a hand through his spent twin's hair, feeling his hitching breath calm to meet the rise and fall of his own chest. They stayed like that for a while, Kaoru dreamily stroking his brother's hair as Hikaru remained blissfully stationary, tangled in his brother's long legs.

"You know, the maids just changed these sheets," Kaoru murmured, and Hikaru laughed, his chest rumbling. He reached up to nestle in his brother's neck, burying his face in the familiar smell of soft grass and whatever flowers the maids put in the hallways. The smell was nice - he would make sure to tip the maids in the morning.

"Love you," Hikaru whispered, and Kaoru smiled.

"Love you, too," he muttered, kissing his brother on the forehead before dozing off into a peaceful sleep. Hikaru followed him at nearly the same time, and within moments both boys were happily asleep, dreaming while still tangled in each other's arms.


End file.
